Jiemma
|kanji=ジエンマ |rōmaji=''Jienma'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Forehead |occupation=Guild Master |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives=Minerva (Daughter)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 16 |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 281 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jiemma (ジエンマ) is the Guild Master of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Jiemma is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 4 the thick beard and mustache covering Jiemma's lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, aren't this neat, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and being surrounded by dark areas; something which gives him an otherwordly look. Jiemma's small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. During his introduction, Jiemma was portrayed as having a very hairy chest, with his torso and abdominals sporting spiky hair in a shape reminiscent of a cross;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 9-10 this, however, wasn't present in his subsequent appearances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 20 Jiemma's outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of Jiemma's corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, Jiemma has also been known to rest such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, Jiemma dons a simple pair of sandals,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 2-3 and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an oversized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical tengu. Personality Jiemma is very strict in his beliefs. He firmly believes that Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore and wishes is to remain that way. When Yukino Aguria lost a match in the Grand Magic Games he forced her to strip down, remove her guild mark, and leave the guild. He also does not seems to care much for subordinates that fail to meet his expectations as he constantly called Yukino "trash" after she lost her match.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-13 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After Yukino lost her match, Jiemma, along with quite a few other members of Sabertooth, assembled in the hotel where Sabertooth members were staying at in Crocus. Jiemma is extremely angry at the fact that Yukino lost in her battle with Kagura in Grand Magic Games, and that she had bet her life on the match. Jiemma throws grapes at Yukino, and tells her to strip off her clothes, remove her guild mark, and excommunicates her out of the guild. Later that night, Natsu Dragneel invades the Sabertooth lodgings, having learned of what he did to Yukino. When Jiemma answers to his demands to see him, Natsu scolds him for his behavior and asks Jiemma, whether he will be kicked out too, if he loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-20 Jiemma orders Dobengal to fight Natsu, but the Sabertooth Mage is quickly defeated. Afterwards, Jiemma begins to clash with Natsu. However, the battle is soon interrupted by the arrival of Jiemma's daughter, Minerva, making him surprised to see her return. Minerva reveals that she captured Happy, and Natsu decides to leave with Happy. As Natsu walk away, Jiemma comments on the young Dragon Slayer's fortitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Incredibly massive and bulky despite his apparently advanced age, Jiemma appears to possess a large amount of physical strength: he could block a punch from someone as strong as Natsu Dragneel with a single forearm with ease, and this in spite of the blow coming enhanced with Natsu's signature Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, further boosting its power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 8 Enhanced Durability: Jiemma's age doesn't seem to hinder him in terms of physical might: Sabertooth's Master is shown to be very durable, being capable of undergoing a barrage of fire-enhanced melee blows from the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, which had him struck a number of times with great force in mere seconds, without showing any visible sign of injury afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 9-10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Guild Master